


what do i do right?

by WinterSabbath



Series: frostiron fluff fics we (don't really) need [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt Tony Stark, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Loki (Marvel), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSabbath/pseuds/WinterSabbath
Summary: Tony is insecure after Ultron happened, Loki comforts him.





	what do i do right?

“All of you are fools,” Loki growled after a while of fighting with the other Avengers. He turned to Thor and shoved him against the wall, “This is not Anthony’s fault, do not dare blame him.”

Rogers gripped Loki’s arm, holding him back. “Loki, he created a murderous robot, he—"

“With reason. He did not simply do it for fun’s sake. He knew Midgard needs—”

“We do not!” Rogers yelled, “We don’t need to have robot armies flying around the world to protect it. That’s why the Avengers exist.”

“What then, if the Avengers are gone? If they lose? Norns, what then if Anthony is gone?”

“If Tony’s gone then that’s just one less soldier for us,” Rogers blurted out.

Loki was fueled by rage after that.

\--- --- ---

Tony sat on the edge of his bed, nursing his fifth bottle of alcohol. FRIDAY had warned him to stop ages ago but he’s muted FRIDAY now. He didn’t need someone nagging him about his harmful tendencies. He fucking _knew_ , he didn’t need to be constantly reminded of it. Tears were dripping down his face and Tony did nothing to stop them. He miserably ran a hand through his hair and sniffled.

 _I know men with none of that worth ten of you_.

Perhaps Steve was right. After all, what good was Tony’s genius if he wasn’t... what help did he give the world anyway? He brought on Ultron, he brought on the destruction. And now his friend was gone too.

“JARVIS...” Tony choked out, emptying the bottle. He let a tear fall to his lap then laid his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

_This could’ve been avoided if you didn’t play with something you don’t understand._

That was what Tony did, wasn’t it? He fucked things up. He tried to create something to protect the Earth and instead created something that would destroy it. He’d be Earth’s demise, really. What good was he doing _alive_?

“Anthony.”

Tony turned his head to see Loki standing by the door in his armor, gashes on his cheek. “Lokes...”

“I heard,” Loki said softly, walking inside. His form shimmered and by the time he was sitting beside Tony, he was in casual clothes. “And dealt with Thor.”

Ah, so that’s where Loki had been. “You didn’t need to, he’s right,” Tony muttered, sitting up to lean on Loki’s shoulder, “Shouldn’t have messed with something so risky... fuck, I’m so stupid.” He clenched his fist, “I just wanted to help.”

“Anthony, Ultron is not your fault,” Loki chided, stroking his back, “You did not intend for him to seek Midgard’s extinction. Thor does not understand that your realm needs this.”

“Everything I do is wrong, nothing’s ever gone right, why the fuck do I even bother?” Tony muttered. He grasped the empty bottle, almost shattering it. Loki reached over to take it out of his hands and set it down on the floor. 

“You sacrificed yourself for Midgard on multiple occassions,” Loki reminded him. He planted a kiss on Tony’s head then added, “Your intentions, as you said, were to help and that is what matters. You can try again. Also, you have not instantly sentenced Midgard to death. Ultron can still be stopped, can he not?”

“Yeah, but...”

“Do not listen to what the soldier and my brother have to say, they know not what they speak of. You only wanted to help. You did and you still _can_.”

“I miss JARVIS, Lokes...” Tony said after a minute of silence, “He was my only friend.”

“I am here for you too, my love. So is FRIDAY.” Loki pulled him closer, “I know what JARVIS meant to you and it must be incredibly painful. I’m sorry, Anthony, but you must move forward.”

“I know.”

Loki smiled sadly, wiping a tear from Tony’s cheek. He cupped Tony’s face and kissed him softly. “You have done plenty for Earth, and you continue to do so. Ultron is but a small mistake that is _not_ your fault and he can be dealt with. Earth will be safe. It’s been saved multiple times because of you, and it will be saved more by you. You are worth a lot to not only Earth but to everyone in it, to me, to FRIDAY, to JARVIS—do not ever think otherwise.”

Tony wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, burrowing himself in Loki’s arms with no reply. He wanted to believe Loki, he really did. But Loki comforting him, hugging him, whispering endearments... that would have to do for now.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's not the sweet tooth-rotting fluff but i had to-
> 
> if you guys have any prompts feel free to comment!!


End file.
